


By Your Side

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Marvey Fic Challenges <a href="http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/130256920245/challenge-38-as-good-as-it-gets">prompt #38</a> - "As Good As It Gets".</p><p>“Thank you for being here, Harvey,” Mike whispered to him after he had ended his kiss with Rachel. “Without you this would have never been possible.” He smiled brightly at Harvey.</p><p>“You´re welcome, Rookie,” Harvey managed to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Somehow all my fics for the MFC end up rather sad and depressing while all the other participants write sweet and fluffy stories. But alas, those sad plots are the first things that come to my mind. What does that say about me? Though, this time there isn´t a major character death. That´s progress isn´t it?

It didn’t look like the beginning of a day that wasn’t like any other days, Harvey mused as he stood on his balcony and watched the sun rising over the skyline of Manhattan. The sky wasn´t obscured by black clouds and lightning that crashed down on them, but neither was the sun so bright that you could call it a summer day. It just was like any other morning and – in Harvey´s opinion at least – that was pretty unfair. After all this wasn’t a normal day.

He took another sip from his coffee and looked at his watch. Two hours left until the whole thing would start and Harvey savoured any quite minute he would get until then. He couldn’t go to the office, Jessica had given every employee the day off and had threatened anyone who would dare to set a foot into the floors of PSL with pro-bono duty for the foreseeable future. The few things Harvey could have get done weren’t really worth that.

He was about to take another sip from his coffee when his mobile rang. Harvey didn’t bother to look who it was calling him. There was only one person that would call him at this time on this day.

“Donna,” Harvey said.

“It´s the great day,” his red-haired secretary replied over the phone. “Ready for it?”

“As ready as I´ll ever be,” Harvey said.

“Really, Harvey?” Donna asked and Harvey could practically imagine the woman raising one of her perfect manicured eyebrows.

“Why do you even ask?” he wanted to know.

“You know exactly why,” Donna answered.

“I´m fine!” Harvey snapped. “We´ll see us at the wedding.” He ended the call. Later he would have hell to pay for that, but for now he really didn’t care. Instead he redirected his gaze back at the sky.

An extraordinaire day indeed.

* * *

“Do I look stupid?” Mike asked as he stepped in front of the divider that had previously shielded him from Harvey´s eyes. Harvey looked up from the magazine that he had skimmed through (something trivial, he didn’t remember anymore) and at his associate –  _“former associate, Harvey, I have outgrown you,” Mike had said with that wistful smile on his lips_  – who was twitching anxiously.  

“Don’t you always?” Harvey joked and the familiarity of it all – the banter, the insults that weren’t really insults but hidden compliments, because that was all Harvey could give – seemed to ease some of the tension in Mike.

“Relax,” Harvey soothed him. “You look great, truly dashing.” And indeed, Mike did look great. The smoking he wore – that Harvey had insisted he would go to Rene for – fit Mike like a second skin. It emphasized Mike´s small waist and brought out his lean frame while bolstering exactly where needed. “Exactly right for this great day.”

“Thank you, Harvey,” Mike said as he exhaled in relief. “After all you only marry once.”

“Statistics says something different,” Harvey shot back. Mike just glared at him.

“Well,” he replied. “I plan for this one to last.” He nodded determinately. “After all I´m gonna marry the love of my life.”

* * *

“I think I´ll throw up,” Mike said and indeed, Harvey thought, the younger man looked a little bit sick as Ray drove them through the dense traffic of Manhattan towards the church in which the wedding would take place.

“Mike,” Harvey said and placed his hands on the other man´s shoulders. Mike looked at Harvey, his blue eyes so lost and terrified. “Do you want to go through with this?”

“Of course!” Mike exclaimed indignantly. “I want this like I´ve never wanted anything in my entire life.”

“Then what are you afraid of?” Harvey asked.

“I don’t know, okay?!” Mike shouted. “I don’t know. I want this so badly and yet now that the time has come I feel like I need to jump out of the car and run away to Minnesota and hide in a barn. What does it say about me if I feel like that? How can I be a loving husband when this is how I start the marriage?”

“It just shows that you´re human,” Harvey replied without hesitation. “Everyone in your positions would feel like that. You are to commit to something as old as human civilisation. You aren’t the first one to feel like that and you won´t be the last. But when you stay in front of the altar, ready to say the words, you won´t feel like that way, this I can promise. So relax, Mike and enjoy your last minutes of freedom.”

“Why don’t you feel like that?” Mike pouted and Harvey thought that was the most adorable thing he had seen Mike do.

“Well,” Harvey smirked. “I´m me, aren´t I?”

* * *

“I do,” Mike said, love shining brightly in his blue eyes and then he leaned forward to kiss Rachel. The whole church burst into applause, Harvey included. He even managed to add a tiny smile, even though he felt like throwing up. There went his chance and it would never come back. This time Harvey hadn’t played the odds but the odds had played him.

Harvey looked at the gathered crowd – how they clapped and cheered – and had to swallow down the anger that wanted to force its way out of his mind. How couldn’t they see how wrong it was for Mike to marry Rachel? How couldn’t they see that she wasn’t the right one? That shallow, vapid, vain little girl that was born rich and always had her father to fall back on, who had needed ‘time to think about it’ when Mike told her his secret. Harvey had been there all along, ever since he had brought Mike into his world and he hadn’t left, even at the darkest. And yet here he stood, watching the man he loved getting married to another woman.

He caught Donna´s gaze. His secretary didn’t clap as enthusiastically as the others and when she noticed Harvey´s gaze lingering on her she just nodded curtly. At least someone knew his misery, even though that revelation did nothing to sooth the pain that tore at his heart.

“Thank you for being here, Harvey,” Mike whispered to him after he had ended his kiss with Rachel. “Without you this would have never been possible.” He smiled brightly at Harvey.

“You´re welcome, Rookie,” Harvey managed to say. He wanted this imagine of Mike burned within his mind. Because even though the love, the warmth and the compassion that radiated off Mike weren’t his, this was as good as it would ever get.


End file.
